(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in teaching children the names of objects, and in particular to devices containing a prerecorded object name that can be attached to an object corresponding to the name, with the name being played when the device is touched.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are described in the prior art for use in teaching language to toddlers and other small children. These devices often include recorded messages that are played when the child performs some act that may be associated with the nature of the message. The child then learns the pronunciation and meaning of the word through repeated playing of the message.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,610 to Godfrey et al., entitled "Educational Device For Children," describes a holder in which a plurality of photographs, positioned above buttons that are in a circuit with a recordable integrated circuit or IC.
The device also includes components and circuitry for recording a plurality of messages on the IC, with the messages corresponding to the buttons. When the child presses one of the photographs, the button beneath the photograph is depressed, completing the circuit, and causing the IC to play the message corresponding to the particular button.
Thus, the parent can place photographs of various individuals and objects over each of the buttons and record a message on the IC for each button with the messages corresponding to the photographic images. The child, upon pushing one of the buttons, hears the corresponding message and learns, through repetition, to associate the sound with the object in the photograph.
The following patents are representative of other prior art devices designed for vocabulary teaching:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) 4,237,624 Yeh 5,906,492 Putterman 5,533,902 Miller 5,511,980 Wood 5,478,240 Cogliano
The effectiveness of devices for teaching vocabulary to toddlers and other small children depends upon the ease with which the displayed object and the word can be associated, and upon the interest of the child in repeating the given activity a sufficient number of times to form an association between the object and the word. If the child finds difficulty in associating the object with the word, then numerous repetitions may be required for the connection to by made, if the connection is made at all. Also, the activity must be of sufficient interest for the child to repeat the act several times.
A device that would enable the child to readily associate an object with a spoken word, and hold the child's attention during multiple repetitions of the act would be of great value in improving the child's language skills.